


Stranger's Thoughts

by Lucicelo



Series: Finder Series: ABO Dynamics [6]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Alpha Asami, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Established Relationship, Family Fluff, Humor, M/M, Observations, Omega Akihito, Viewpoint of Background Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27017824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucicelo/pseuds/Lucicelo
Summary: A background character catches sight of a handsome and involved alpha with his pups at the park.
Relationships: Asami Ryuichi/Takaba Akihito
Series: Finder Series: ABO Dynamics [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1884631
Comments: 15
Kudos: 166





	Stranger's Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> The first part was erased when I was using the fanfiction app and I have to say that stumped me from rewriting this. Although, the idea of an outsider seeing Asami being an involved father was something I really wanted to write. He has the image of the sort of man that women want lmao Tall, dark, and handsome.
> 
> Thanks for reading.
> 
> -Lucicelo

Haruno Hitomi slumped against the park bench with a tired out sigh. She needed a break from home and having to deal with her mother-in-law. An overbearing old fashioned omega who thought less of her daughter-in-law's way of raising her pups and how she managed her household. The sudden visit did nothing more than cause stress and make her uncomfortable in her own home.

Not that her husband wasn't observant of his own mother's behavior. He wanted no discord when he returned home from work and ignored the tension between the omegas. A ridiculous way of handling a situation when Hitomi showed her displeasure through her lack of warmth. They had not slept together in weeks because of her simmering fury over his lack of action. Their own pups disliked their omega grandparent, but her alpha continued on being ignorant of his own family's behavior.

No wonder her oldest alpha son began extra curriculars as soon as his omega grandparent's began her constant visitations. He was a gentle sort of spirit whose alpha side was overprotective of his packmates. Hitomi knew that her son was close to snapping at her mother-in-law. The constant babying at of her pups and snippy comments toward Hitomi brought on this new demeanor to her son. It was only a matter of time before he unleashed his anger.

Sighing into her cupped hands, Hitomi straightened herself on the bench and observed her youngest pups running around the jungle gym. Oh the illusion of youth and naivete. They saw nothing wrong in their home or suspected nothing was amiss. Hitomi made sure to keep the littlest ones were ignorant out of the issue. Although, she sat down her oldest and confirmed the tensions between the adults. It would be stupid of her to hide anything from him when he witnessed his omega grandparent's behavior toward her.

It was kind of hard to hide.

Breathing through her nose, Hitomi patted her cheeks and paid attention to the playground. No use thinking about her home problems. She made sure to leave a clean house before she took her children to the park. There was a simple recipe she could make in twenty minutes. She wasn't in a hurry to go back home.

As she checked her surroundings, a man _stood out_ in between the other parents. He sat on a bench wearing a business suit and looked through his phone. The sort of business suit that Hitomi couldn't tell was made out of cheap or expensive materials.

Her immediate assumption of the man being suspicious caused her to lose attention on her pups. The other omega and beta mother's didn't notice anything different. After all, they didn't pay attention to their surroundings for gossip or their phones. Her paranoia halted at the sight of a blond pup appearing next to the man. Turning her attention onto him, the blond pup received a bucket of toys and the man motioned to the sandbox. In the sandbox, sat two black haired pups who were patting around the sand.

_Oh._

The man was the _father_ of those pups.

A sense of relief filled Hitomi. She didn't enjoy judging people, but kidnappings were on the rise and parents kept hyper vigilance on their pups. No one wanted to have the photo of their pup on the afternoon news and wait with baited breath for that _phone call._

Without the suspicions covering her judgement, she noted his broad shoulders, fit figure, tall height, a full head of hair, and a chiseled face. A handsome face meant little to omegas who searched for _protection_ and _stability._ Her parents thought the same when planning her omiai during her university years. Her husband _wasn't_ handsome, but provided well and made sure she _never_ felt unprotected. That was until her mother-in-law stuck her foot into their family life. It was a wonder her alpha didn't notice her _discontent_ with his lack of leadership in their home.

She _knew_ the man sitting on the bench was an _alpha._ He could be nothing less than a top tier _alpha_. Unless, the man won the genetic lottery when he was born a beta. In her heart of hearts, she decided this father was an alpha. The intensity in those eyes and aura screamed alpha. Case in point, the alpha observed the movements of _all_ _three_ of his pups. Anytime one pup fell on his butt, the alpha said something to calm or reassure them.

All of a sudden, one of her pups screamed for her and she turned her attention back to the playground. Her panic simmered to amusement as her pups hurried to show off their climbing skills on the playset. She grinned at them before they lot interest and shuffled toward the area with the slides.

Turning her sights back to the sandbox, the oldest one of the alpha's pups helped to keep the younger ones from falling. While the older alpha jumped in to help when necessary, but didn't coddle them much. At some point, he removed his blazer, exposing his tight fitted shirt before to assist his pups when needed. The shirt clung in all the right places.

Hitomi coughed into her closed fist and averted her eyes.

_"Hitomi-san!"_

Hitomi jumped in place and put her hand on her chest. She snapped her head side to side, and on the right, her friend, Kanako, snickered. "Kanako-san!"

"What?" Kanako walked around the bench and sat down next to her. "I saw you eyeing that fine piece of alpha. I don't blame you." She openly looked at the alpha and whistled. "And an _involved_ alpha too. Who's the lucky omega who snagged this man? Is the omega around the area?"

Hitomi's kids and Kanako's child hugged in greeting before they began playing a game.

Hitomi shrugged her shoulders. "I have no clue. He arrived right after me and hasn't left the kids on their own."

Kanako observed the alpha's pups and noted the oldest pup with blond hair. "He probably has a foreign omega as a mate. The oldest one has blond hair. That's not normal in full Japanese kids."

"Probably."

 _"Ryoma!"_ The alpha called out to the oldest son who snapped his head toward his alpha father.

Hitomi blushed at the sound of the alpha's voice. Deep and sultry. She was unused to hearing such a _commanding_ tone in her everyday life.

Hitomi noticed how, the newly named Ryoma, made sure his siblings stayed put on the sandbox before he hurried toward the man's side. The alpha handed him money and pointed toward a crepe vender on the other side of the playground. It seemed the alpha began giving his son errands to run and trusted him to make purchases.

Ah, she remembered her oldest son's first errand. He bought two bottles of iced tea and returned home without an issue. As he grew older, she handed him a list of items that she missed at the store. Of course, he took the opportunity to leave the house and buy himself an extra treat or two with the change. She didn't mind. Her son ate his meal without a fuss.

Kanako harrumphed. "And his voice is _chocolate?_ Hitomi, why were we unlucky in our arranged marriages?"

Hitomi chuckled. "Top tier alphas are picker than the ones sent in the marriage market, Kanako-san. I can't say what goes through their minds when they select their mate. Although, I heard rumors that the prestigious get their own omiai meetings to get the best matches."

"Figures."

* * *

To her annoyance, Hitomi left her pups with their omega grandparent in order to shop for extra ingredients. Her mother-in-law sneered at her for her lack of preparedness, but Hitomi tuned her out. It wasn't her fault. She forgot that she used the last bit of the vegetables needed for her dinner for her alpha's bento. The excitement of seeing an example of alpha parenting made her somewhat jealous of the omega who snatched that man. She was sure the omega didn't have nosy in laws breathing down their neck.

As she compared tomatoes, she noticed blond hair in her peripheral vision. Lifting up her head, she looked in the direction of the hair color and recognized the pup from the park. He wore a different outfit than the one in the park. Instead of a t-shirt with a cartoon character and jeans, he wore a maroon tracksuit. She wasn't surprised to see Ryoma holding a cup of fruit in his hand. In the market Hitomi bought from, the owners offered fruit as an snack before the children ran to the candy.

She smiled at the sight of Ryoma attempting to eat a piece of fruit with one hand. After all, he held onto someone's hand and couldn't use it to pick up the fruit and eat. Curious, Hitomi observed the blond man pushing the cart while holding onto Ryoma's hand. She realized this must be Ryoma's omega parent. The hair was exactly the same, but she couldn't get a good look at his face. Kanako's words of the omega being a foreigner seemed plausible.

The blond young man turned the corner into the produce section and she got a good look at his face. He was _mixed_. If the hair wasn't an indicator, the almond shaped eyes and his _tall_ height. He was dressed in distressed jeans, a white t shirt, and a leather jacket. A different style from the suited up alpha who trailed over the pups in the park.

As the omega walked past her to get to the main produce, Hitomi felt her body jerk.

The omega smelled _divine._

An over scenting of burnt wood and musk filled her nostrils. She tried controlling her instinct to _whine_ as her hands squeezed the tomatoes in her hands. Everyone told her that prime alphas smelled _better_ than the average alpha. Meaning, this omega snagged a _perfect_ mate for his pups.

_Lucky bastard._

Taking another whiff, the omega smelled exactly his _alpha._ She could only wish for her alpha to do the same to her and her pups. Sure, most omegas and betas preferred to display their natural scent, but to have an alpha overwhelm them with their scent showcased an alpha leader in their home. _  
_

The omega seemed oblivious to her plight as he tossed boxes into the cart as the pup, Ryoma, trailed along while nibbling on a sample item. Hitomi heard the omega ask Ryoma if he enjoyed the fruit cup, the pup responded with a big smile and a nod. The omega stopped in his tracks and crouched down onto the floor. He opened his mouth and Ryoma plopped a piece of orange into his mouth. The omega beamed in delight before kissing Ryoma's cheek.

Due to not paying attention, the omega didn't notice a beta couple brush past him. He kept his balance as he fussed over his pup. Calling his pup handsome and thanking him for giving him a piece of his treat. He got back up on his feet in time for the alpha from the park appearing from another aisle. The alpha had twin pups strapped to his chest. Those pups remained asleep despite the hustle and bustle of the store. Those pups were either used to noise or the trip to the park tired them out.

The alpha wasted no time in rescenting the omega with an annoyed look on his face.

" _Asami_!" The omega snipped out as the newly dubbed Asami _rescented_ his mating bite. "Stop that. The scent hasn't _dulled_ yet."

Asami deadpanned. "That... _beta_ brushed against you. This is why I wanted us to shop at-"

The omega rolled his eyes. "Honestly, one little touch will not remove your scent. You're being ridiculous. And that rich housewife's store would have people bumping into me too. Maybe, they would do it on purpose because I don't dress like them. Don't complain." He nudged Asami's side before motioning to a pack of apples. "Can you get those apples?"

Instead of complaining, Asami snatched up the bag of apples and placed them in the cart.

"Thank you." The omega resumed pushing the cart as the alpha flanked his side. "Might as well make honey baked apples, the kids don't need candy as a dessert. I don't need glasses to offer his _unsolicited_ advice because we gave the pups a chocolate bar of all things."

Amused, Asami tossed a bag of oranges onto the cart. "Agreed."

Hitomi finally felt the sensation of tomato in between her fingers and she looked down at her hands. Both of her hands were in between pieces of squished tomato. The juice trickled down her wrist, staining her white long sleeved shirt. Sighing, she shoved them into a bag to take them home. She ruined them, she had to buy them.

**The end.**


End file.
